


A Clear Summer's Night

by bizzarocole



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Fingering, Gen, Mild Body Worship, Other, Riding, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarocole/pseuds/bizzarocole
Summary: The Farmer makes sure Shane knows he's loved and deserving.





	A Clear Summer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in literal years. In fact it's been so long that last time I wrote smut fanfiction they were still calling them lemons unironically. Also I would appreciate feedback! I was thinking about doing more stuff like this with the other bachelors/bachelorettes.

     A radio crooned out a slow meaningless love song in the background of your mind. Your skin felt sticky and hot under your clothes even as the open window behind you let in the cool Summer's night breeze. The only light in your room coming from the small floor lamp on the other side of your room, throwing a lazy orange halo around the man above you, your fingers clutch to his tattered jacket. His finger's grazing the skin under the hem of your shirt, you shiver under him, both of your eyes hooded glancing to each other's faces every once in a while.

     "Shane..." Your hands move to cup his scruffy jaw, he must have not shaved that morning, his stubble rougher than normal. Shane dipped his head to your neck, laying a few kisses on the spots that he knew made you weak. "Hm?" He grunted and gave the side of your neck a quick nip. You felt hazy and wondered when he had started rubbing your sides under your shirt. You let your head fall back against your pillow and gave in to his treatments. His arms made your shirt ride up in the front as he traveled higher and higher up your body. You moved to let him remove it completely, he tossed it to the side and turned to focus on you again.

     A strong breeze rolled in through the window and over your exposed chest and your nipples perked up just a bit. He gently rubbed his thumb over one looking to see your reaction. Your eyes fluttered closed and you sighed, relaxing under his touches. He couldn't believe just over a year ago he was telling you to go away and not talk to him. You were always so kind and gentle with him no matter what he had said to you. He remembered quit vividly the day you had approached him holding out a colorful bouquet, face redder than a tomato. How could he not accept?

     "Shane?" You called out to him and his eyes focused back on you. "You ok?" He kissed you, deep and languidly. "I'm fine," He said as he pulled back. "Just thinking about how much I love you." Your face flushed a dusty pink and you smiled as you pushed the thin blue jacket off his shoulders. "I love you too." He let it slip off as you leaned up to kiss him again, your hands went for the bottom of his shirt and he grabbed your wrists.

     He took a moment to speak, looking away before back down at you. "Um... Maybe." Is all he managed to stutter out as he turned red from embarassment. You remembered about how he often remarked that he thought he was gaining weight and now you realized he might feel a little shy about it. You gently tugged your wrists from his grasp and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing a chaste line across his cheek and nipping lightly at his ear.

     "Shane, I think you're perfect and beautiful." You began playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. "I won't make you undress, I want you to feel comfortable." You pulled back a little to kiss at his cheek. He seemed to contemplate your words and then finally pull away from your kisses. He sat back between your legs and pulled his shirt over his head himself. You bit your lip and ground into his lap as a reward for trusting you. "I don't deserve you." He murmured against your palm as he turned his face into the hand you had placed on his cheek.

     Your other hand gone to rest on his collarbone, finger tips barely grazing his neck. "Yes you do. You deserve to be loved." He closed his eyes and sighed into your palm, his breath was hot and you felt it move between your fingers. You let your hands travel down to his chest as you looked over his body. He was right about gaining weight, but you found his chubbyness adorable and an endearing quality. Your hands fell to his hips where you dipped the tips of your fingers beneath the waist band of his shorts and underwear. You slowly drug your blunt fingernails across his skin as you locked your legs around his thighs to get a better hold as you started to grind up into his lap.

He tossed his head back, shutting his eyes lazily and humped back at a much slower pace than your own. You could hear him groan above you and feel him hardening against you. You looked down between the two of you and saw the prominent tent in his pants. You placed your palm between the both of you to cup his growing erection. He jerked a little in surprise and looked down at your mischievous smile. You massaged him lightly through his pants and felt his thighs seize up then twitch a little. He was weighty in your palm and you felt him throb through the material. You gave him a hard squeeze and felt him thrust hard into your hand, cursing under his breath.

     You removed your hand and he whined, grinding against your lap pathetically for friction. "Switch places with me." He seemed confused and a little huffy but he did as he was told. Climbing off you and letting you sit up and turn around while he layed down in a new, much cooler spot. You sat on his knees as he propped himself up on the pillows, looking down at you curiously. You began kissing at his neck, leaving bites and sucking light bruises where no one would see them. You started down his collar bone, kissing a sweet trail down his body. He was blushing and biting his lip. He had watched enough porn to know where this was going.

He placed a hand on your shoulder and you looked up at him just as you hand begun to kiss at the skin above his waistband. "You. You don't have to." You smiled against his skin and rose up to rest on you elbows between his legs. "I know." You said matter-of-factly. "But I want to." Your voice could have made him cum right then and there if not for the fact that he desperately wanted to feel you around him. You trailed a finger lightly up and down his clothed erection as you rested your cheek against his inner thigh. He took a deep breath to still himself. "Ok." You grinned wickedly at him and it went straight to his dick, making him throb harshly.

     You pull his shorts down slowly trying to tease him, he lifts his butt so you can get them off easier. Suddenly he's fully naked and your eyes on him makes him want to hide. You admire him. "You're so," You pause, searching for the right word and he looks the other way. "Incredible. Gorgeous. Handsome. God, I love you." He begins to squirm under your gaze, however appreciative it is. You give him a breathy laugh as you kneel between his legs again. Kissing your way up his weeping cock, from base to tip. Dipping your tongue into his slit. He jerks and moans low and long.

     You wrap one hand around his base and pump him lazily, taking his head into your mouth. He tries to thrust into the wet heat he's presented with but you hold him steady. You pinch his thigh lightly and he apologizes. As a reward you hum around his cock lightly and he arches off the bed. He was so weak under your attention, it was adorable. You begin to bob your head up and down his cock, hollowing out your cheeks to give him that nice suction feel. He throws his head back and groans, one of his hands tangles in your hair. He guides you slightly and you can feel him try to push you even further each time you go down.

     You wanted to please him, wanted to hear him moan. You relax your throat as much as you can and remove your hand from him. The challenge wasn't his length. He was fairly average in length. It was his girth, he was one of the thickest you had encountered. You took a deep breath and forced yourself down on his cock. His fingers in your hair tightened and pulled as he cried out, he bucked which caused you to bottom out on him, your nose tickled by the curly coarse hair there. You shut your eyes tight, trying to hold yourself down for as long as you possibly could. He was squirming above you, and would whimper whenever he felt your throat tighten around him. "I'm gonna-" He didn't have to finish his sentence and you immediately pulled off him gasping for breath. In the heat of the moment you had totally forgotten about breathing through your nose.

     You put two of your fingers in his mouth. "Get them wet. Please." He began to suck on them, running his tongue between them as he watched you. Your other hand clumsily tried to unbutton your pants, and he used his free hands to help you. You thanked him by thrusting your fingers in and out of his mouth. He looked completely debauched and you started to praise him. "I love you so much. Oh God, you're so beautiful." He looked at you through half-lidded eyes, shivers traveling up his spine at every good word you tossed his way. "I want your thick cock to stretch me open." You shoved your pants down and kicked them off, revealing that you hadn't worn underwear.

You remove your fingers from his mouth and sit back, he sits up in confusion until you begin circling your hole with your spit slicked fingers. "Fuck." You see his cock visibly throb and you start to finger yourself slowly. He swallows a moan as you arch into your fingers, watching you pleasure yourself was driving him wild. He reaches out to touch you and you slap his hand away with your free one. "Patience." You hissed out as you knowingly hit your sweet spot. He whimpers and you decide you're ready. You move to sitting on your knees, pulling your fingers out of yourself. You push him onto his back again with your dry hand and pump him lazily with your wet one.

     He shivers and watches you brace yourself above him. Hand gripping his cock as you slowly lowered yourself onto him. You both groan in unison. Him from your tightness and you from the pleasant burn of being stretched and filled. You bottom out on him after what seems like forever. You can tell he's struggling to hold himself back. His hands grip your hips tightly. You roll your hips and he moans lowly. "Please." You hear him whimper out through held breath.

     You rose up slowly, the drag making you both let out desperate noises. You then fell back down on him. He felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him and he arched into your tight heat. You smiled lustily and braced yourself against his chest, setting a quick pace. His nails dug into your hips, you were absolutely sure they would leave marks but you wanted that more than anything really. You rode him with a certain fervor that he aimed to match as he bucked his hips up into you. You could hear him whimper under his breath.

     He chanted out the word please over and over again, holding onto the word like a prayer. His eyes were screwed shut and you leaned down touching foreheads with him. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at you. Your own eyes were clouded over with lust. He kissed you hard and deep, shoving his tongue into your mouth as you still bounced on his cock. The sound of skin against skin filled the room and he pulled away first panting. You bit his bottom lip and he groaned.

     "I love you." He said with the most sincere conviction in his eyes, your whole body shook from an intense pleasure that spilled out of you from those words. You didn't even realize you were cumming until your muscle spasms had made him cum as well. He screamed and you shushed him with a kiss.

     When you pulled off him tiredly you couldn't help but moan as you felt his cum drip out of your sensitive and used hole. You flopped over on your side next to him and he moved over to cuddle into your chest. You could clean the sheets tomorrow, it wasn't a big deal. He tucked his head under your chin and you began running your fingers through his hair. "I love you so much Shane. I'm so proud of you." You kissed the top of his head as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 7/12/17 : Fixed spelling errors and formatting issues. Rewrote a sentence.


End file.
